


Timeline Mealtime

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Digestion, F/M, Master/Slave, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This is a sort-of remake of a series of stories from a while ago that I deleted because they were old and bad.Taking her infatuation a step further, Cia devours every version of Link across every timeline so the two of them can be together forever. That is, until the very last Link, who she decides to enslave instead.





	Timeline Mealtime

Cia ran her hands over her taut, mocha-colored belly, which bulged and shifted visibly as the Hero of Hyrule struggled inside of it. His every slightest movement thrilled her, sending waves of pleasure that started in her stomach and moved to envelop the rest of her body.

"Ah, Link," she said, her voice cracking, each word coming between a series of unrestrained moans. "I've waited so long for this, for us to be so close."

He had tasted so unbelievably good, his flavor was beyond Cia's wildest expectations. He fought as he slid down her throat, but Cia knew that he was ultimately helpless against her lust, and her appetite. Despite his struggles, he entered her stomach. Her gut bulged out from her midriff-baring outfit, making her look as though she was massively pregnant.

She couldn't keep her hands off of her belly, not only did it feel amazing to soothe her tight, stretched skin, but she could feel her precious hero's movements underneath her fingertips. The white-haired witch savored the feeling of fullness that he provided, she felt so gloriously bloated, so endlessly satisfied. Not only that, but the love of her life was a part of her now, and he could never leave her.

Link wouldn't be digested, Cia couldn't stand the thought of being without her hero. No, she wanted him to be a part of her forever, struggling eternally within her guts. He would remain inside her stomach, and she would perpetually feel like she had just eaten the most delicious, satisfying meal of her entire existence.

Link's struggles didn't subside, which was unsurprising. He was a valiant hero, so it made sense that he would fight her with every last ounce of his stamina. Cia's stomach was dank, compact, and above all, dark, so there wasn't much he could do besides thrash around chaotically in the enclosed space.

It was hopeless, there was no way for Link to escape. Cia's stomach was empowered by her magic, making it unbreakable and inescapable.

Well...perhaps not entirely. The power of the Master Sword posed a risk to her dark magic, but the sword was hidden away, deep in her lair. Since Link was alive, and to be trapped endlessly inside of her, he wouldn't be able to retrieve it, nor would he be able to reincarnate so another hero could come along and take it. In other words, he had lost completely, and there was no hope.

Link's struggling wasn't entirely without result, however. In addition to giving his predator tremendous satisfaction, it also gave her quite a bit of gas. Link could feel the bubbles building up in her stomach, as one floated up towards her throat, resulting in a loud, wet belch from the witch.

*Uuuuurrraaapp*

She didn't bother excusing herself, despite how rude-sounding her belch was. She was preoccupied with the burp itself, as her eruction filled her mouth with Link's unforgettable flavor, giving her a second taste of the delicious hero.

"Ah, so delectable," she said, coming to the realization that, if her gas persisted, she would never have to be without the Hylian Hero's taste.

"Please, keep struggling," she said, practically begging as her fingers glided along her stomach, starting at the top and following the curve of her belly all the way down to her popped navel.

Link didn't need to be told, as he was still flailing about. He had a better layout of Cia's stomach walls, now that he'd been in them for so long, so he could make enough room for himself to unleash full-on punches and kicks.

Cia's stomach bulged visibly with the outline of his fists. Instead of pain, his attacks only granted her more satisfaction. Not only did she have the hero inside of her, but she had complete power over him too. Even his attempts at hurting her only added to her pleasure. He'd have no choice but to love her.

Link's more forceful assault caused her gas to come on more suddenly than before, and with more force as well. A ripe belch ripped its way from deep in her guts to out of her plump lips in a matter of seconds.

The hero's taste was even more potent now. She licked her lips, trying to savor every second that it remained on her tongue. Nothing lasts forever, and it was only a few minutes before the hero had bubbled away completely in her guts. The bubbling paste that was all that remained of him was absorbed into her body, adding a pleasant layer of fat to all of her feminine assets.

The two of them were united forever now-Link would be with her for eternity in the form of her enlarged breasts and the pudge on her exposed midsection. As intimate an experience as churning the hero had been, her meal had failed to fully satisfy her. Luckily, there was a buffet of Links to devour across all of the timelines, and she had only just begun to sample them.

\----

 

Link's journey was just beginning, and it was already about to come to an end.

The Elven adventurer had received a green tunic, humble but functional sword and a sturdy wooden shield for his eighteenth birthday. They had both belonged to an ancestor of his, inheriting them meant that he had become a man and was ready to follow in his footsteps.

"Be careful out there," his mother said. Round-eared and brown haired, she clearly wasn't related to him by blood, though she raised him as one of her own while still teaching him in the old ways of his Hylian people. He responded with a firm, self assured nod, as if to say "I've got this."

His mother returned the silent gesture, and with that, Link left. Sword in one hand, shield in the other, and satchel at his hip, the green-clad young man ventured into the dense woods that surrounded the village. He hadn't left this place for as long as he could remember, and he couldn't wait to see what was out there.

The glow of his village faded behind him, and the towering trees and ominous darkness of the forest surrounded him. Link kept a firm grip on his sword, but only because he'd been trained to do so. He wasn't that worried, what's the worst thing that could've been lurking in a forest like this?

The "worst thing" arrived with a whirring sound and a flash of light that made Link jump. A portal appeared, and from it emerged something so unusual in shape. that it took Link a few moments to realize it was a person.

It was indeed humanoid, if not human, and a woman as well. She wore a robe that looked like it may have fit her once, but was now unable to contain the waves of flesh that spilled out over it. Her breasts were enormous, each one easily larger than Link's entire head. Because her top was insufficient to conceal them, Link could see their prominent dark brown nipples as clear as day. All of the most womanly aspects of her figure seemed to be excessively large. Wide, voluptuous hips led to thighs as thick as an average woman's torso. Her ass cheeks were obscenely huge-round and wobbly, any piece of clothing she tried to put on it would've looked like a thong in comparison to its size.

Her curves may have been exceptional, but her belly was by far her most outstanding feature. It wasn't exactly fatty. Oblong and entirely smooth, the oval shaped mass of flesh protruded about two yards out from her torso. At the end of her vast gut was a popped, swollen navel, making her look as though she was pregnant with a small army of full-grown adults. However, the low grumbles her stomach occasionally emitted suggested that this was the result of food rather than fertility.

Her size wasn't all that made her unique though. White haired, brown skinned, red eyed, and radiating with a peculiar energy she was unlike anyone Link had encountered before. Something deep within him told him that he should be afraid of her. Link drew his sword and held his shield in front of him. He opted not to strike, as she didn't seem outwardly hostile, and Link didn't want to attack her on gut instinct alone.

He glanced at her suspiciously from behind the protection of his shield.

"We've met many times before," she clarified. "Though this is the first time you and I have seen each other."

Link cocked his head. Was this some kind of riddle?

The strange woman chuckled into her hand. "There are many versions of you across countless timelines. You just happen to be the last on my list."

Timelines? What was she talking about?"

"The truth is Link, I adore you. I simply couldn't get enough of you. So I devoured every last one of you, one by one, and now you're the only one left."

Something about the way she talked made Link believe her. That, and the huge gut she was sporting made her look like she had indeed devoured an entire legion of his duplicates. If that were true, could it be that her exceptional curves were the result of his digested counterparts too?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you like the others," she said. "You're the last Link in existence, it'd be such a waste."

Link had no reason to trust her, and even if she wasn't going to devour him, she made it sound like whatever else she had in mind was just as bad. Lowering his shield and raising his sword, Link jumped through the air, bringing his blade down on her in an arcing motion. He couldn't imagine she was very mobile with that enormous belly, which is why he was shocked when his blade didn't make contact.

It all happened so fast that it took him a moment to realize why. She hadn't gotten out of the way; it was Link who had stopped moving. Link looked down to see that he was suspended in mid air, his body frozen in the moment right before he would've struck her.

"My magic grows stronger with each Link I devour," she said. "You stand no chance of defeating me now, especially not-BOUR-HOOOOOURPH"

Cia was interrupted mid-sentence by a resounding belch that shook the ground made the nearby trees shed some of their leaves.

"You must forgive me," she said with a chuckle. "I'm still a bit gassy from the last one of you I ate. I'm not sure if he's fully settled yet."

Link's eyes were immediately drawn to her vast, expansive stomach. She seemed to be right about her last meal. Link watched as a lump began to distend from a portion of her otherwise smooth, symmetrical belly. Looking closer, he discerned by its shape that it was an arm, being punched desperately against the walls of her stomach by someone trapped inside. He watched as the fist of her prey stretched out her gut several more times. He even saw the outline of a foot jutting out from her belly once or twice. The last thing he saw before the struggles subsided was a screaming face embedded in the round, tan flesh. Though it wasn't identical to his, the shape of the eyes, nose, and pointed ears of the prey's face confirmed that it was another Link. Now there was no more reason to doubt Cia's claims any more, and plenty of reasons to fear her.

Cia pointed her finger downwards, causing Link to gentle float towards the ground, though his body was still frozen in place. She soon released her magic grip on him too, but before he could make another attempt to strike her he felt the sword vanish from his hand.

"How pathetic. You haven't even found your Master Sword yet...though many BOoOOuuuRrrP of the other Links had, and it didn't seem to help them much."

Hopelessly overpowered and without a weapon, Link considered making a run for it. Just as in every timeline, this Link's courage was unshakeable. Even in the face of impossible odds it compelled him to stay.

"You have no reason to be afraid," Cia said. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you. Every time I devoured you, it was because I wanted us to be closer together. And it worked. We've become so very, very close...absorbed into my body, with me forever as fat on the most...intimate areas of my body."

Cia clutched her breasts as they spilled fully out of her top. "Look at how big you made them," she said, squeezing and kneading the enormous orbs in her hand. "And now they're all yours. Since you're the last one left, you have the privilege of worshiping all the curves you helped create. Come, feel them."

Link shook his head bitterly. Cia snarled. There was hatred in her eyes, burning hotter than the fires of Death Mountain.

"Ungrateful...fine. It must be that princess, clouding your thoughts, turning you against me...I'll just have to break her spell over you. Then you'll learn to love me. Come here!"

Cia restrained Link with her magic again. Instead of leaving him suspended, she yanked her immobilized body towards herself so his head landed in her cleavage. He was trapped between those fleshy mounds. The morbid fact that they were filled with all that remained of his counterparts never left his mind, even as Cia pushed them together with her hands, smothering him in pillowy breast flesh.

"See? Aren't these so much better than Zelda's? Even before I started eating Links, I was still much bigger than that flattie..."

Cia's cackles drowned out Link's muffled screams as he struggled to suck in air. Just when he was sure he would suffocate, Cia finally released him from his chesty prison.

"See how lovely my breasts are? Don't you want to spend eternity worshiping my body?"

Needless to say Cia hadn't won him over. Cia wasn't one to give up though. If Link wasn't going to worship her, and if convincing him wasn't working, the only thing left was force. Too furious to bother with magic, she wrapped her hand around the back of Link's head and shoved him against her churning gut.

"There," Cia said breathlessly. "Worship my huge gut, or become part of it like the others!" Seeing no other option, Link did as she said. He ran his hands over Cia's stomach. It was surprisingly firm, but not quite rigid, with smooth skin and just a slight amount of give that let his fingers sink into the curved flesh. He was pretty sure he could still feel the other Link's faint struggles somewhere in that vast gut of hers. He tried his best to ignore it. If he was still in there, there was nothing he could do.

BWwwOooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooORrrrPpppp

"Oh, Link, your hands are so gentle, such a loving touch," she cooed after she was done unleashing the belch that Link's belly rubs had prompted. The scent of her gas was chillingly reminiscent to that of his own tunic. As if to drive the point home, a pointed green cap came flying out of Cia's mouth. The saliva-covered hat landed on the grass with a splat.

"Excuse me!" she said, covering her mouth. "How rude of me to act so impolite in front of my lover."

Link knew better than to think that Cia's sudden change in attitude would last, so he continued rubbing across the surface of her belly. He tried to move from one area to the other as he caressed it, not staying in the same place very long since there was so much ground to cover. He began to wonder how recently his alternate selves had been digested. She had eaten at least one Link almost immediately before coming to him. Could the wet squelching that Cia's stomach emitted as he rubbed it be the shifting and churning of the other Links' liquefied remains? He tried not to think about it.

He avoided looking at Cia's face, focusing instead on her belly, which was large enough to occupy his entire field of vision with an expanse of brown. He could still hear her thunderous belches from above, and he could even feel the resulting flecks of spittle raining down on his head.

"If only the other Links had been so obedient..." she said. "Maybe I wouldn't have eaten them. Though...you're doing such a good job that I don't need anyone else. We're going to have so much fun together...before you leave, why don't you give my belly a kiss."

Link shuddered, leaning down and planting a kiss against her stomach. He swore he could feel the pulpy mush that was once the other Hylian heroes shifting around underneath.

Cia shuddered too, but out of pleasure instead of horror. More than satisfied with her new slave's performance, she opened a portal that brought the two of them out of this timeline and to Cia's palace. The way the castle was decorated made Cia's obsession obvious. The walls were adorned with portraits of Link, and statues to the Hyrule of Hyrule were spread throughout the castle grounds. These were the last remaining evidence of these Links' existence besides Cia's curves.

"Welcome to your new home!" the sorceress said cheerily. "I hope you like it, because we're going to have an eternity of fun here..."


End file.
